


(untitled - for now)

by speedforces



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedforces/pseuds/speedforces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you repay the fastest man alive after a long day of work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(untitled - for now)

**Author's Note:**

> Apologizing in advance for any possible typos/mistakes/etc. Leave feedback, please!

With Barry’s second “job” there were no set hours. Some nights he was home just in time for dinner and others he’d be lucky to make it home before Iris was up and out the door in the morning but those nights where he made it home just in time for dinner after saving the day were always the most rewarding.

Those nights were usually filed with a dinner for two made by Iris herself and a nice cuddle session on the couch with whatever program their Netflix suggested next. Most nights Barry was too happy just to be in Iris’ presence while her eyes were still open so he didn’t even waste the millisecond it took to change out of his suit into something more comfortable.

And Iris didn’t mind. His Scarlet red speedster suit was a great compliment to his long, slender body. The way it hugged his toned thighs and accentuated his small ass always caught her eye. To be completely honest, Iris had often fantasized about roleplaying a dramatic damsel in distress type scenario with Barry on their apartment roof top which would hopefully end with him calling her Ms. West and taking her right then and there with his body still clad in that reinforced tripolymer suit. And she’d call it just that to turn him on.

She had never revealed this fantasy to Barry out of embarrassment. Not out of fear that he would decline but she just knew he’d make fun of her and how much she wanted him even at this stage of their relationship and she just couldn’t give him the satisfaction. The smug look he’d get where his eyes lit up and his teeth peak out just a little beneath that tight smile of his and her cheeks turning as hot as Venus. No, she couldn’t give him that. She would never live it down.

But there he is all long legs and arms, spread out across their living room couch with his legs wide open and his head tossed back trying to look at her upside down as she fixed their drinks and snacks for tonight’s TV binge wearing that suit that hugs him so tight in all the right places and she can’t help but let her mind wander.

‘No, no, no, Iris. Not now.’ she muttered to herself as she separated their snacks on the tray in the kitchen out of Barry’s earshot. Thank god for super speed and not supersonic hearing. ‘Iris, hurry! House of Cards was your choice and we’re changing it to Fringe if you’re not over here in 5, 4, 3…’

‘Stop counting, Barry. You and I both know I could take you in a battle for the remote. Besides if I don’t prepare the snacks just right we’ll end up with you double dipping my Oreos in your green onion chip dip again and we don’t have time to pause House of Cards so you can speed vomit all over the bathroom.’

He laughs cause she’s right as he brings his head back up so he can use the remote to wake the TV. ‘Fine but pleeeeaaaaase hurry. I might not care about House of Cards as much as you do but I’ve missed you and this. I feel like it’s been weeks since our last Netflix session.’

Iris smiles that smile. The one where her eyes disappear and she’s nothing but cheeks and teeth and all because he’s Barry. ‘Smooth, Bear.’ she chuckles before lifting the tray from the counter and walking it over to the couch to meet him. Those days of waitressing at Jitter’s were definitely beneficial when it came to these movie nights. Barry needed more snacks then their pantry could hold just for one sitting and it was always a challenge balancing falling chip bags and assorted candy. 

She wobbles a little as she sets the tray down on the table in front of the couch before plopping down right beside him. ’Alright, we’re all sorted! My stuff on the left, yours on the right.’

‘Awesome!’ it hasn’t even been 10 full seconds before Barry’s leaning over and digging in. Ripping tears into the nearest chip bag, already disrupting Iris’ perfect organization. She smiles, shaking her head as she watches him stuff his face. They haven’t even started the show yet and she swears he’s half done with his side.

Her smile fades as she zeros in on Barry’s long, skinny fingers as he continues to dig in. He has beauty marks and freckles scattered all over his hands and although she has him memorized she can’t help but fall into a daze as she watches them spread across large quantities of foods and brings them to his mouth in one swift motion. She’s staring now and she knows but she just can’t help herself.

The way his jaw clenches as he quickly chews his food and all the little freckles that outline his face. My god, he has them everywhere and they take her breath away every time she gets the chance to just take him in. She knows Barry like the back of her hand but sometimes she can’t believe he’s all hers… even in moments like this where his hyper metabolism is at work and he’s paying her no mind, she’s captivated.

Barry must feel her eyes on him by now and he stops chewing, slowly turning his head in her direction. ‘Sorry! Guess I was hungry?’ he smirks, crumbs falling all over the crotch of his suit. That suit. Not this again. She didn’t notice but her eyes were wandering down in the direction of his crotch and her smile had turned into more of a tight lip just waiting to make her move.

‘You’re always hungry, Bear, remember?’ her eyes are glassy and she’s reaching over to him, grabbing his chin and dusting off the flakes of chips and god knows what else he’s eaten so far. His suit is covered in crumbs and greasy potato chip fingerprints and being Iris, she couldn’t help but clean him off.

She turns to her side bringing a leg up onto the couch to fix herself in his direction. ‘Here, turn this way. Let me clean you up.’ Barry obeys with no hesitation. This is their thing. When Barry’s being a slob it’s like her natural reflex to tend to his mess. She’s not even sure she does it because she hates a dirty Barry as much as she does it to get her hands on him.

After she’s finished his face she makes her way down to his nearly entirely covered crotch to begin dusting and wiping. With the way Barry is turned in a position similar to her own his suit is now hugging a certain area even tighter and man that isn’t helping. All she can think about is pulling his zipper down the front and pulling him out of his trousers right here, right now. Forget House of Cards, Netflix isn’t going anywhere but who knows when Barry might just have to spring up and out of the door to save the day next. 

‘Barry…’

‘Yes, I?’ his eyes are fixed on her hands still dusting his crotch but much slower now. He looks up when she doesn’t respond knowing she must be looking for eye contact in this moment. ‘I say we skip Netflix tonight.’

‘Oh?’ ‘Yeah. I have something else in mind,’ her voice is low now.

‘Like?’ He’s raising his eyebrows looking for whatever mischief has gotten into her in her eyes. It takes him a moment but he catches on. ‘… Ooh. That something else.’

He’s smiling again. That cocky smile she was talking about! The one where he knows she can’t resist him and it’s killing her to admit it but he’s eating it up. ‘Guess that explains why your hands are still on my crotch even though the chip crumbs are long gone and oh, yeah, I definitely saw you eyeing me while I was eating.’

Iris rolls her eyes. ‘Barry, don’t be a jerk!’ she laughs. ‘I just feel like I haven’t seen you the past few days and well… we need some real one on one or me on you.’

‘First the staring, now the bluntness. I love it, keep going. Tell me what you want to do to me.’ She smacks his arm, ‘Don’t be such a perv, Barry!’ She’s laughing but in actuality she loves it when he talks like this. He scoffs. ‘Me? You’re the one eyeing me with those eyes and talking about climbing on top of me yet I’m the perv?’ he winks, ‘whatever you say, Ms. West.’

Oh no. Not that. Call me anything but that.

‘Turn around. Now. Face the TV set.’ ‘Bossy. I like it.’ he’s got that arrogant smile going again but this time Iris is too distracted to call him out on it.

‘Are you going to ride me like that one night we had to pull over on the side of the road because you couldn’t wait 3 minutes until we were back at the apartment?’

‘Maybe. Stop talking, I’m trying to concentrate.’ 

‘Okay now you’re scaring me. What are you concentrating on?’ now Barry’s the one turning bright red. Just like that Iris had made his bulge clinging to the lower half of his suit grow tighter and he couldn’t help himself. He has to tend to himself before Iris got her hands on him.

Barry reaches down, squeezing himself slightly before she quickly swats his hand away, pinning it to his side. ‘No. This is my area for now. You touch it again and we’re stopping.’

‘What?!’ his voice is an octave higher than usual. ‘How are you threatening me about my own –‘ he’s gesturing towards it, ‘thing! Besides if you don’t hurry I might just have to take that chance.’

Iris rolls her eyes as she makes her way off the couch onto the carpet in front of him just between his knees. She’s feeling both her wrists checking for a hair tie or anything she can use to get her hair out of her face. She comes out up empty. ‘Barry I need you to hold my hair.’

‘For…? Ooh. I’d love to.’

She grins darkly her eyes giving off that mysterious gleam again. Barry lifts his hips pushing himself back on the couch far enough so that he’s comfortable also making sure Iris has enough room to move in as close as possible. Once he’s settled Iris moves in laying each hand on the opposite thigh spreading his legs enough to make room for herself.

He lets out of a deep breath bracing himself for the event about to take place. He removes the gloves from his suit to grip her hair, careful not to cause breakage. ‘I want you so bad, Bear.’ She wets her lips, this is it. The moment Barry’s been preparing himself for every since she said she wanted to be on top of him. In one quick motion Iris is sliding the zipper down the front of his suit. She sucks in deeply wishing she could blow him with the damn thing on but she knows that’s not practical.

When she reaches his briefs underneath the suit she makes sure to tease him, palming him through the thin cotton. ‘You know, this is making me wet already, Bear.’ she’s licking her lips again and sinking her ass down so that it’s touching her heels and she’s comfortable. She rolls her hand up and down his dick several times before surprising him when she finally removes him from his confines. 

‘Fuck.’

‘I know.’ she says huskily. She licks a thick strip along the base of his dick before wrapping her palm around him nice and tight. She begins pumping her hand up and down and around once she gets to the tip before dropping her hand back down low and bring her mouth with it so she can get him wet once more.

‘Please, I-Iris. Take me in your mouth for just one minute, fuck.’

She thinks about making him wait since he’s asking for it but instead she obeys. She nudges him to hold her hair tighter and then she’s back to where she left off. This time her warm mouth is dripping just before she gets the tip in. Once he’s in she starts bopping her head up and down looking up occasionally to admire her work in the presence of Barry’s face with his eyes shut tight and his teeth gritted hard. 

‘How does that feel?’ she asks but she knows. She can tell by how tight his usually cautious grip has gotten just how into it he is and when he doesn’t answer her with anything she can make out she just smiles. 

Her movements up and down are getting faster and she adds in a hand again to really get the friction going. She’s pumping and blowing and Barry’s brow grows wetter by the second. She brings her other hand up off his knee and slides it along his chest. His heart is still beating so she knows he’s still with her but damn is it fast. Even faster than what is fast for Barry.

‘I’m close..’

‘No not yet. I still need to get my turn.’ she winks, removing her thin camisole that she was completely braless under. She grips the lower half of his thighs pulling herself up. She undoes the buckle of her belt and unbuttons her jeans leaving enough space between her fly so that Barry can see her panties underneath.

‘Fuck. I don’t know how much longer I can hold on. This mini strip tease might be the last straw, I.’ he’s licking his lips now, too. She looks up at him from under her hair as she shimmies out of her jeans and kicks them to the side. ‘Relax. I need you to do something for me.’

She steps onto the couch one foot in between his legs causing him to jump back out of fear she’d nick his dick a little as she made her way up the furniture. She’s standing over him now only in her underwear, her pussy right above his face. ’Take them off.’

She didn’t have to tell him twice. In not even a second she’s naked still standing over him, her hair blown back by the super speed Barry used to finish undressing her. He’s anxious and impatient now, grabbing the back of her thighs pulling her pussy closer to his mouth. ‘I’m still hungry,’ he smirks, closing his eyes before diving right in.

‘Oh god, Barry.’ she tries to squeeze her thighs together out of pleasure, his tongue feels so good but he’s got a tight grip on her thighs holding her in place and keeping her legs spread just the right amount. ‘Fuck you taste so good, I.’

She laughs, groaning and reaching down to run her fingers through his flat hair. ‘I love you so fucking much,’ she moans, followed by Barry shoving his face even more deeper into her than before. His tongue is lapping and licking and sucking all of her folds and he’s teasing her licking just around her entrance making sure not to dip in just yet.

He comes up for air for just a moment to say he loves her too. His green eyes almost completely dark filled with his pupils to the brim. He smiles before nipping at her one last time before demanding she takes a seat on his dick. ‘So what was that you were saying about being on top of me, Ms. West?’ she raises an eyebrow, gripping his shoulders as she brings herself back down this time so she’s completely in his lap. She used one hand to guide Barry to her entrance, teasing him again and herself too this time by circling her opening just before allowing herself to sink down on him.

‘Ugh. I’ve really fucking missed this.’ she pants, working up the energy to start riding him while circling her hips as her pregame. She’s rocking back and forth, running a hand through her hair removing it from the front of her face so she can watch herself work and see Barry’s reaction. His head is tossed back similarly to before when he was watching her in the kitchen but this time his eyes are shut tight, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he mouths curses to himself.

‘I want to fuck you so bad.’

And those words really get her going. She’s got her hands on his chest and she’s moving up and down and back and forth one after another. Barry doesn’t think he can hold on much longer but just before he can say so she’s pulling his head forward to meet hers and their mouths are on each other’s. Their tongues dance and the sweat from their brows are mixing and fuck she’s going to come too. 

She moves in a slow circle then up and down and around again before throwing her head back and letting herself go and just like that he does too. There’s sweat from his forehead to his cheeks and his mouth is ajar just watching the slick sweat and shine glisten on Iris’ collarbones and breasts. Continuing the come down from his orgasm he’s kneading her breast gripping them as much as he can with them covered in sweat. He smiles looking into her eyes as he gently bites down onto her nipple, flicking his tongue against it through his teeth. She moans one last fuck before grabbing both sides of his face pulling him in for a kiss again.

’Still thinking about watching House of Cards now?’

She laughs, leaning back resting her palms on his thighs again feeling the hot leath– reinforced tripolymer beneath her hot, clammy palms. ’Don’t think I ever was the moment you walked in in this thing.’


End file.
